New York Is A Magical Place
by Ambzloves
Summary: Rachel and Sam meet in New York after 1 year apart. They never dated, but could that all change. After all New York is magical...
1. Fancy Seeing You Here

A/N- So this is a Sam and Rachel story it's gonna be set once Sam has graduated. Now I'm not going to say too much so please give it a try and review if you like.

DISCLAIMER- I own nothing but the storyline

Rachel yawned and got up looking out at the New York sunrise. She had been living in New York for a year now and she couldn't be happier. Only one thing was missing, a man now Rachel Berry knew she didn't need a man but it would have been nice to have someone to love her. She had Kurt sure, but Kurt was gay and there were best friends. She had her morning shower and went to the kitchen to get her morning coffee ready to walk to NYADA. When she got to the kitchen Kurt was already there ready to go.

"Morning Diva!" he sung to her handing her the coffee he had put in a flask for her.

Rachel took a sip of her coffee, feeling the buzz in her veins already. "Morning Kurt" Rachel said rolling her eyes, at how happy he was in the mornings.

"How are you this morning?" he said his coffee in the second flask they had. He slung his bag over his shoulder.

"I am" she thought "I'm okay, feeling a bit down this morning that no one loves me" she pouted at Kurt.

Kurt cleared his throat "I love you" he pointed out.

Rachel looked at him "Loves me as in, romantically" She let out a dramatic sigh. "I mean I know I had Brody, but he just wasn't right for me"

Kurt took a sip of his coffee "He wasn't right for you at all" he agreed. He took her arm and dragged her out of their apartment; he locked the door behind them. Kurt breathed in the crisp New York air.

Rachel's hair blew in the wind. It was almost winter in New York and she could feel it in the air. "Helpful Kurt, tell me something I don't know"

Kurt just rolled his eyes "Look Rachel, you don't need a man if you're life" He smiled at her brightly "You got me"

Rachel crossed the road "You wouldn't understand, you're fine you have two guys who want you"

Kurt smiled "I only want one of them" he sighed "And one just won't give up"

"Well Blaine is gonna be here soon, right? So then Adam will have to give up" She ran a hand though her brunette locks with blonde tips at the ends. She was thinking "Blaine is living with us right?"

"Yes Rachel, Blaine is living with us" Kurt confirmed for her. As they arrived At NYADA Kurt took off to his first class calling over his shoulder "Love you Diva meet you at lunch"

Rachel sighed and looked at her watch, she had Cassandra first and she would kill her if she was late. She arrived just in time and put her bag down ready for class.

Rachel stopped at a pizza place on her way home for dinner. As she leaned back on the counter waiting for their pizzas, she saw a blonde head enter the shop. Wait a second... she knew that hair. "Sam? Sam Evans?" she said in surprise as the boy turned around. Sam Evans stood there in all his glory.

"Rachel Berry? Is that you?!" Sam said as he saw her standing there. He walked up and swung her around in a tight hug.

"Sam? What are you doing here? When did you get here?" Rachel said returning the hug.

"Well, I have moved here and I got here today actually, and am now trying to get a job as I have no where to stay and no money" He looked a bit dejected "To be honest I didn't think this though" he frowned.

"Aww Sam! It's so good to see you, and as for a place to stay me and Kurt have a place. You can stay with us till you find you feet" She said with a bright smile as she took her and Kurt's pizzas and paid for them.

"Really? Rachel that would amazing!" Sam said looked at her his big lips in a smile for her.

"Yeah sure Sam it no bother" she said walking out of the pizza shop with Sam.

Sam took the pizzas from Rachel and carried them for her, as they walked the short distance to her apartment. As they, walked they talked about everything that had happened since Rachel had left McKinley.

They got to Rachel's apartment and Rachel unlocked the door and walked in. "Hey Kurt, look who I found in the pizza shop" She said with a bright smile.

"Who is that lovely?" Kurt said as he turned around. His mouth hung open in shock when he saw who it was. "Sammy Evans oh my god it is you! You graduated I forgot! Of course Blaine did so did you!"

"Hey Kurt! Yeah Rachel found me I came to New York with nothing she told me I can stay here for a bit, it that okay?" He said looking at Kurt a bit worried.

Kurt waved a hand "It's fine, don't worry about it"

Rachel took the pizzas and put them down on the kitchen counter, Kurt got out the plates and glasses and poured them all out a glass of coke.

Rachel put some pizza on a plate, handed it to Sam did hers and Kurt's and they all went to sit down.

"So Kurt, when will Blaine be here?" Sam asked Kurt taking a bite of the pizza.

"Umm two to three weeks I think he said, he's moving in here" Kurt said swallowing his bit of pizza.

"Thank you guys for the pizza" Sam said "I haven't eaten since I got here"

Rachel glanced at him "So have you got into College here or anything" she said as she picked a pepper of her pizza and popped it in her mouth.

Sam nodded "I actually got into NYU but I might not be able to accept it, as I haven't got anywhere to live right now" he said his mouth pulling down at the corners.

"Well, you can say here as long as you like" Rachel said with a nod, and Kurt copied her. As they sat round the table in the warm apartment, talking Rachel noticed something. Sam Evans was actually really cute and had got hotter in the year they had been apart. Rachel she thought to herself she can't be falling for Sam Evans, but was she?

A/N Review if you like it please at least one and I will update tomorrow. Amber xoxoxo


	2. Feeling The Attraction

Rachel and Sam and Kurt sat around the table talking, until Rachel looked dead on her feet. Sam looked at her as she tried to stay awake. He smiled at the sleepy look on her face "I think, someone is tired" he teased her lightly. She yawned widely.

"No I'm fine" she tried to assure Kurt and Sam as another huge yawn escaped her.

Kurt laughed "Come on Diva, time for bed" Kurt went to the cupboard and pulled out, a blanket and pillows for Sam. "Is the couch okay? Its comfy promise" Kurt said.

"Couch is perfect thanks Kurt" he looked to Rachel who was fast asleep on the couch. She looked so peaceful; Sam didn't want to wake her up. He crouched down and picked her up gently. "I got her its fine Kurt I'll see you in the morning, thank you again" Kurt shrugged and went into his room, leaving Sam with Rachel. Sam guessed Rachel's room was the one to his right. He walked over with care as not to jostle the sleeping girl in his arms. When they got to her room he looked around, he saw pictures of Glee one really nice one of her and Sam the year they won Nationals. He smiled and carefully put Rachel in her bed and pulled the covers on her. He watched the sleeping girl for a moment more; he then kissed her forehead and crept out to his makeshift bed. Rachel looked even more beautiful asleep was his last thought, as he settled down to sleep.

The next morning Rachel woke up feeling refreshed. She couldn't remember getting to her bed, but hey she was there. She stretched and went for her shower. She sung as always while she was in the shower, her loud voice filling the apartment.

Sam slowly woke up to hear Rachel's perfect voice.

_Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in_

Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

Oh no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Sam knew the song, it was Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran he loved it. He loved Rachel's voice. He slowly rose up running a hand though his messy blonde hair. Just then Rachel came into the kitchen/ dining area. Sam looked at her and just stared for a minute. Rachel's style had changed, her skirts were still short and this one was so short. Sam felt a blush rise to his cheeks and tore his eyes away. "Morning Sam!" Rachel said "Coffee?" she asked him, as she put the kettle on.

"Yes please Rach" Sam said as he put a shirt on. Not before Rachel had looked though, lucky he hadn't noticed her staring. Just as much as she hadn't noticed his staring.

"Where is Kurt?" she said placing a hand on her dainty little hips. She strode though to his bedroom, which made Sam smile at how good friends the two divas were. "Morning Sunshine" Rachel said to her friend, she walked back into the kitchen.

"Coffee, I need coffee" Kurt groaned wandering in, his hair all messed up. Rachel passed him a mug on freshly made coffee. Kurt took it and took a sip straight away.

"Do you take sugar and milk Sam?" she asked him as she starting pouring a second cup, for him.

"Yeah two sugars please" he said as he walked over to her to take his coffee. "That couch is really comfy" He commented as he blew on his coffee.

Rachel nodded happily "One of our best buys" she said as she sipped her coffee. "It was actually pretty cheap, which I was surprised about" she rested her chin in her hands. She was glad it was Friday, it meant that her and Kurt could take Sam out tonight."So Kurt, I was thinking as its Friday we should all go out tonight, show Sam our New York" she said as she twirled a strand of hair round her finger.

Kurt looked at her "Yeah, we could that is of course if Sam is up for it" Kurt said then added on the end "You two discuss it I don't want to be late to NYADA"

Rachel nodded and turned her gaze to Sam "So you up for it?" she said excitedly.

Sam smiled at her "Yeah sure, sounds fun last time we were here we didn't get to explore it much" He finished his coffee. "I'm going to continue looking for jobs today; I don't want to impose on you two long"

Rachel looked at him from under her lashes. "It's fine really it's nice having you here, you can never have too many friends in New York. I was so lonely before Kurt got here" She thought back to those first few days here in New York.

Sam smiled to himself "Thank you Rachel really, it's so lovely of you and Kurt I don't know what I would have done had I not found you"

Rachel laughed "Wellll you did find me lucky you did" she poked him, just as Kurt came back in.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his two friends "Ready to go?" he asked Rachel as he poured the flasks of coffee.

"Yep!" Rachel said, she grabbed her red coat gave Sam a fleeting hug. "Sam you haven't got a key! I will leave mine under our mat, if you come home at all just look under there okay?" She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed Kurt. "Byeee" she called as they both went downstairs.

Sam blushed a little as she kissed his cheek; she was gone before she saw it. "Bye guys have a good day" he called. He sat back down on the couch. Samuel Evans, he thought to himself did you just blush because Rachel Berry kissed you.

A/N As Promised another update thank you for the reviews if I get two another chapter tomorrow. Love all you wonderful people! Amber xoxoxo


	3. Coffee Date

Rachel sat there in class, thinking about love somehow thinking about love led her to thinking about Sam. It was completely bizarre. She tapped her pencil against her pad doodling. The teacher dismissed them at the end of the day, Rachel walked outside waiting to meet Kurt. Kurt wandered out with a group of friends including Adam, who Kurt seemed to be paying no attention too.

"Rach hi, look do you mind if I go for coffee with these guys I will be home in a hour or two?" He said looking at her eyes pleading.

Rachel laughed "Kurt you don't have to ask me, go have fun I'll meet you at home" Rachel waved him off with a smile. She looked around and crossed the road. She saw Sam looking up at the school; he seemed to be waiting for someone. "Hey you, who are you waiting for?" Rachel said coming to stand beside him,

Sam rolled his eyes "Rachel, who do I know who goes to this school?" he looked at her with humour in his eyes.

Rachel frowned for a minute "Oh wait I'm being stupid, you're waiting for me duh Rachel" she said. She took his elbow so they were linked. "So why are you waiting for me outside school?" she asked "Not that it's not nice seeing you, just wondering why?"

Sam walked along with her on his arm "I thought it would be nice for you to have someone, other than Kurt to walk home with" He looked around "Good thing I came Kurt isn't with you" He said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, he's gone for coffee with a group of his friends from show choir" She said telling Sam where her fellow diva was. She shivered slightly; she had left her coat in NYADA by accident.

Sam noticed her slight shiver and took of his jacket, and put it round her shoulders. Rachel gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you" she said wrapping it round her tighter.

"No problem" Sam replied, as she took his arm again. "One thing I have noticed since I have been here is how at home you are here. Seems like this is really where you belong Rach" He said as he looked around their surroundings.

Rachel smiled "Yeah I mean I love it here, the whole City it's busy yeah but that's part of New York and I like that" She took in the City. "Anyway me and you should go for coffee, its cold"

Sam nodded "Oh yeah, I got a job!" he said smiling at her widely.

Rachel tilted her head to the side and jumped into his arms when he said his news. He laughed slightly at her reaction and swung her round in his arms.

"Sam! That's great news!" she said as she came down from the hug slight colour in her cheeks.

"Yeah, it's only part time and it's working at a Starbucks but its money, as soon as I have enough I can leave you and Kurt it peace" Sam said slightly sad that he would have to leave. "But if I get a place near you guys, I can meet you from NYADA every day once I finish at NYU"

Rachel hit him playfully on the shoulder "Please, your no trouble to me and Kurt. I quite enjoy you staying with is actually" a sudden thought hit her "It must have been you who carried me to my room last night" She said to Sam, yeah sure she was small but Kurt usually woke her.

Sam nodded "Yeah that was me, you looked so cute I didn't want to wake you up" He smiled at her.

"Aww thank you, I knew it must have been you Kurt wakes me and tells me to get my ass to bed" she giggled. "Coffee?" she said as they went past a coffee shop Rachel liked.

"Yeah sure, forgot about that in the excitement of my job" he laughed, as he held the door open for her "Ladies first" he said smiling directly at her. Rachel blushed and walked inside the warmth wrapping round her like a blanket. She looked at the board, and saw they had a cinnamon hot chocolate which sounded nice. She looked to Sam to see what he wanted. He chose the same as Rachel.

"Two cinnamon hot chocolates please" She started to get out her purse to pay, but Sam got there first.

"Girls never pay for guys" He said in answer "I have a bit of money in my account, but not enough for a hotel hence why I'm staying with you and Kurt"

"Thank you Sam, I think I would probably say stay with us even if you did have enough money" she said as they sat down at a table, to wait for their hot chocolates. "As I said, I like you staying with us" She said she took his hand and squeezed it. Sam looked down at their hands and took hers more securely it his. He smiled at her as she told him about her day at school the whole time their hands linked. Their hot chocolates came and they kept their hands together.

"Mmm these are nice aren't they" Rachel said as she took a sip of hers the warmth filling her from head to toe. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and Sam's hoodie. She looked down studying his hoodie, it looked familiar. "Oh my god, its you're Bieber hoodie!" She said as she realized where she knew it from.

Sam sipped his hot chocolate "There lovely" he was distracted momentarily by her hair flip. He laughed "Um yeah it is that kid is still amazing" he said mock seriously.

Rachel inhaled and it smelled like Sam, chapstick and Sam like, she couldn't describe it. "It smells like you" she said to him sweetly.

"Ha-ha really? Well it is mine" He said smiling at her, tone of voice and her obvious assessment. He looked around the small coffee shop. "This is nice Rach; I know we never really hung around in high school Finn was kinda over protective"

Rachel's eyes widened "I know right! Tell me about it, so glad me and him are over" She said as she checked her phone Kurt had sent her a text, so she quickly told him where she was and who she was with. Kurt replied with one word saying details. She smiled at her friends words. Before she knew it they had both finished their hands still joined.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked her tugging on her hand as she put her phone away.

"Yeah sure" Rachel said walking with him to the door. They walked the short way back to Rachel's apartment. Both of them lost in thought. Sam was thinking about Rachel and Rachel about Sam. Just before they went inside where Kurt was waiting Sam said "Rachel"

"Hm?" Rachel replied turning round to face him. Sam bent down and softly kissed her lips.

A/N CLIFFHANGER well now they have kissed what will Rachel think will she react? Review please 3 and another update tomorrow! I'm really glad you like this story and so far you have all been amazing with reviews! Amber xoxoxo


End file.
